In recently developed types of clinical laboratory operations involving the use of partially evacuated test tubes, a safety need has arisen because of a hazard which occurs during the act of removing the rubber stopper from such a test tube, such as a test tube of the "Vacutainer" type. The possibility exists that aerosols created, such as by the sudden rush of air into partially evacuated tubes or by the mechanical flexure of the rubber stopper as it separates from the tube, may bring our hazardous materials to be breathed by personnel in the area.
There do not appear to be any previously available devices capable of circumventing this hazard.
A preliminary search of the prior art reveals the following prior U.S. Pat. Nos. of interest:
Packer et al,--2,612,065 PA1 Griswold,--2,634,036 PA1 Brennan,--2,709,936 PA1 Vandre,--2,747,443 PA1 Benson,--2,913,937
Also, Becton-Dickinson of Rutherford, N.J. 07070 has made a Vacutainer Stopper Remover, Part #4999.